Não Pense que é a Última Valsa
by Shiia-chan
Summary: POV's Inuyasha: Espere por mim, minha garota. Chore à noite que te aliviará e te ajudará. Porém, mais do que nunca, saiba, eu simplesmente amo você, mais do que a minha própria vida.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence. Todos já sabem disso! (:**

Fic baseada na música e no clip: I guess that's why they call it the blues. – Elton John. (não é songfic.)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Às vezes, é difícil separar-se de alguém que você ama. _

_- Você vai esperar por mim? – perguntei._

_Ela balançou a cabeça num sinal afirmativo._

_- Você precisa ir mesmo? – Ela perguntou preocupada com seus olhos azuis amarelejados. _

_- Não tenho outra escolha. – Eu disse frustrado. _

_Balancei a cabeça e a beijei pela última vez e sai do salão de festa. Agora, só restava ela e os balões coloridos no chão e a saudade..._

* * *

><p><strong>Não Pense que é a Última Valsa.<strong>

**Capítulo Único: Para sempre.**

.

Bem, eu vou contar uma história que aconteceu comigo há dois anos. Simplesmente a melhor fase da minha vida. Na época que eu conheci o grande amor da minha vida. Isso antes de entrar para o exército, também. – ajeitei-me no poste do porto e comecei a ver as gaivotas a voar e a imensidão do mar salgado.

Conheçam as duas fases do meu romance, numa única história... Uma oscilação e mesclagem de quando eu estava no quartel e do momento que vivi com minha garota. Confuso, mas compreensivo e, particularmente, lindo.

* * *

><p>Década de 1980.<p>

Onde as jaquetas de couro estavam na moda, onde cada garoto tinha seu carro conversível, onde as garotas usavam saias até os joelhos e visitavam lanchonetes e tomavam milk-shake com as amigas.

Eu era só um playboyzinho filhinho de papai e riquinho com meu cabelo no gel, meus olhos dourados e minha fortuna. Só queria curtir. Levar minha turma no meu carro e pegar umas garotas, mas nada sério. Auge de minha adolescência e as incríveis baladas do sábado à noite. Eu me achava o "máximo".

Lembro-me que toda arrogância que eu tinha sumiu quando duas coisas aconteceram. Primeiro: _ela. _Segundo: Alistar-me no exército. Fizeram-me vê que nem tudo na vida é curtição. Fizeram-me virar um homem. A valorizar as coisas.

E foi justamente num sábado à noite que eu a conheci. No salão de dança no centro da cidade, onde todos os adolescentes se reuniam para dançar e paquerar umas donzelas solteiras. Incrível que de primeira eu só olhava para ela e nunca a chamei para dançar e também, nunca trocamos uma palavra se quer. Ela era uma estranha. Só a conhecia de vista e não liguei. Ela não era como as garotas que eu costumava a sair. "_Não fazia meu tipo"._

E também foi justamente num sábado à tarde que eu me alistei. Nunca tinha andado de ônibus na minha vida. Quando desci daquela porcaria dei de frente com o general ou sei lá o quê. O cara ainda brigou comigo porque eu estava mastigando um chiclete. Só não respondi porque... Nem sei o porquê.

- Homem não come porcaria! – falou a mim. – Vamos ande direito! Barriga para dentro. Vamos Taisho! Aqui você não terá conforto e nem sua mãezinha. – gritou no meu ouvido.

Eu só olhei para ele e continuei andando e mascando o chiclete com a minha mala na mão e minha roupa engomada.

Como odiei aquele lugar. Cortaram o meu cabelo perfeito. Liso, longo e grisalho. Nada contra, mas o meu cabelo era o meu charme. Coitada das minhas orelhinhas de cachorro. Um meio-yokai sofre às vezes. Ainda bem que não cortaram tudo. Mas, ficou horrível. Odiei!

Cada fio que caía fazia-me sentir como um cara doente, como se eu tivesse câncer. Era doloroso demais ver anos e anos de apego com uma coisa e ver essa "coisa" cair no chão como uma folha seca do outono. Isso também me fez mudar. Eu dava valor em coisas que eram insignificantes e menosprezava outras mais importantes.

Depois que todos cortaram seus cabelos eu ainda permaneci ali pensando. Passei as mãos no rosto e olhei o meu cabelo no chão. Estava revoltado. Levantei-me peguei meu casaco que estava na cadeira e depois a chutei com raiva.

- Droga! – resmunguei saindo do local.

Minha vida era boa e eu nem dava valor. Só de lembrar-se de quando a Kagome Higurashi entrou na minha fez todo aquele sofrimento que eu passava no quartel valer à pena. Ela lá na lanchonete com suas duas amigas – Rin e Sango – sentadas na mesa e admirando uma foto o Elvis Presley na parede. Certamente queriam mais. Queriam um namorado. Ela pelo menos queria algo mais sério. Alguém para amar de verdade. Era o tipo dela. Tipo de garota que adora conto de fadas.

Lembro-me de que entrei na lanchonete todo boçal. Fazendo todas olharam para mim com minha jaqueta cara de couro, meus óculos escuros da moda e minha pose de garoto rico e é claro meu comparsa e braço direito, Miroku. Aquele cara não podia vê um rabo de saia que corria atrás. Outro safado que sofreu comigo no exército.

Andei pela lanchonete até esbarrar nela, foi sem querer, mas quando meus olhos encontraram-se com os dela fez todo o mundo em que eu vivia ser um lixo. Ela era simples, bonita e delicada. E como um raio, que me atingiu, aquele ato e aquele contato corporal fizeram algo mudar dentro do meu ser. Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? Eu não acreditava até aquele exato momento.

Só de pensar que no exército eu esbarrava com outro soldado e logo partia para briga e com ela eu esbarraria para sempre sem se quer levantar a voz. Nunca tinha visto um ser tão angelical como ela.

Foi só um contato mais próximo para gente se conhecer melhor. No dia seguinte a encontrei na escola e perguntei o seu nome. Curiosidade me invadiu.

- Kagome Higurashi. – ela respondeu contente.

- Inuyasha Taisho. – apresentei-me.

Não demorou muito para sermos amigos e amantes. Nos finais de semana íamos ao parque fazer piquenique e namorávamos dentro do meu carro. Tantas aventuras, tanto amor. Eu estava mudando. Mesmo assim para mim só não passava de uma aventura e ela percebeu também, mas mesmo assim prosseguimos.

Mas, no lugar horrível que eu estava naquela época, ela fez tanta falta. Naquela cama dura e naquele espaço que eu compartilhava com mais umas vinte pessoas só o que me restava era uma simples fotografia dela e as lembranças boas que nós vivemos juntos no último verão.

A última valsa não acabou. Eu ainda tinha esperanças. Era mais forte que eu. Pior que drogas.

Eu larguei meus princípios por causa dela, larguei minha imaturidade e me tornei um homem só para entender tudo isso que se passava dentro de mim. Não era fácil admitir a mim mesmo e para os outros que eu finalmente havia me apaixonado. Mas, só de vê-la entrar no salão de festa toda bonita me procurando pelos lados e se sentando numa cadeira onde as solteiras se sentavam fazia com que eu enxergasse além do momento que estávamos vivendo e tinham vivenciado antes.

Não era um sonho e se fosse eu não queria que o despertador tocasse.

Aproximei-me.

- Quer dançar comigo? – Perguntei ao estender minha mão.

Ela curiosa olhou para mim assustada. Talvez, ela também pensou que era só uma aventura. Tenho certeza que ela pensou. Era para ser uma aventura. Ou não._ Maldito destino._

Gentilmente, ela pegou na minha mão e afirmou com a cabeça. Levei-a para o meio do salão e arranhamos o jazz que tocava e inesperadamente a beijei, beijei-a como a única mulher da minha vida.

- Olha lá! Inuyasha arranjou uma namorada! – Gritou Miroku do outro lado do salão.

- Cala a boca e puxa uma garota pra dançar também, seu imbecil! E vocês? – olhei para os outros garotos. – Vão! O que estão esperando?

- Você que manda, chefe! – Eles saíram correndo atrás de uma garota para dançar.

Uma pena que algumas coisas não permaneçam eternamente.

Dançava no salão tão bem, mas não sabia fazer polichinelos na chuva no exercito. Eu corria, eu corria sim pela lama do quartel na tentativa de fugir, fugir daquele local e abraçar e beijar muito a princesa que conquistara meu coração, às vezes eu ficava me perguntando se ela ainda esperava por mim, as lembranças boas que vivi com ela eram constantes na minha mente quando eu estive lá.

E um dia, antes de ir para o lugar de tormento, foi o dia...

O dia que eu iria me despedir dela. Só de lembrar eu fico triste.

Eu estava dançando com ela quando a puxei para um canto isolado e conversei com ela sobre um assunto que poderia mudar nossas vidas.

- Kagome, eu gosto muito de você. Você é mais que uma simples garota para mim... – acariciei delicadamente seu rosto de boneca.

- Inuyasha...

- Eu vou passar dois anos, no exercito... E... – eu balbuciava as palavras...

- Você quer terminar? – ela me interrompeu.

- Não! Não quero terminar! Eu quero que você me espere.

- Inuyasha, mas é muito tempo.

- Kagome! – exclamei. – O que você realmente pensa sobre nós? Sobre mim? Sobre tudo que vivemos? Eu não quero que acabe! Isso é um teste. É só uma fase e vai passar, mas o que eu sinto por você jamais passará. Tenho certeza.

- Eu gosto muito de você. – ela me abraçou. – Não quero te perder, mas tenho medo que a distância acabe com o nosso amor...

- Kagome! Eu te mandarei cartas, te escreverei todos os finais de semana e você pode fazer o mesmo. Eu só não quero perder a única pessoa que foi capaz de mudar tudo em mim.

- Inuyasha... – Ela me abraçou mais forte e depois me beijou.

- Espere por mim, minha garota. Chore à noite que te aliviará e te ajudará. Porém, mais do que nunca, saiba, eu simplesmente amo você, mais do que a minha própria vida. – a beijei e depois a puxei para dançar no salão.

E quando a festa acabou me despedi dela...

Às vezes, é difícil separar-se de alguém que você ama.

- Você vai esperar por mim? – perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça num sinal afirmativo.

- Você precisa ir mesmo? – Ela perguntou preocupada com seus olhos azuis amarelejados.

- Não tenho outra escolha. – Eu disse frustrado.

Balancei a cabeça e a beijei pela última vez e sai do salão de festa. Agora, só restava ela e os balões coloridos no chão e a saudade...

Aquela lembrança ficou martelando todos os dias enquanto eu estava "preso" numa gaiola do quartel. Um flashback que acontecia "ao vivo" na minha frente.

* * *

><p>Levantei-me do chão do porto e apoiei-me no porte. Será que ela vinha? – Suspirei novamente. Aquela história teria sim uma continuação.<p>

- INUYASHA! – ela gritou de longe.

Virei e abri um imenso sorriso. Ela tinha sim me esperado. Dois anos não ia acabar com o nosso amor. Não ia.

- KAGOME! – gritei correndo e indo na direção dela.

Nós nos abraçamos e a beijei.

- Senti sua falta.

- Eu também. – Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Kagome, muita coisa aconteceu... Percebi muitas coisas e uma delas é que eu quero viver eternamente ao te lado. Me dá essa chance?

- Claro! Toda chance do mundo para eu ter a felicidade na minha vida.

Abracei-a rodando-a no ar e a beijei novamente, depois nós saímos andando até o meu carro e pegamos uma estrada para matar a saudade que nos separou durante dois anos. Todo o tempo que gastei no lugar horrível que vivi durante algum tempo eu, certamente, iria recuperar agora. Iria rir como criança e viver com liberdade ao lado dela.

- Você vai deixar seu cabelo crescer novamente, né?

- Lógico! Essa vaidade eu não perdi. – pisquei para ela e a mesma sorriu.

Éramos jovens. E daí?

Tínhamos toda uma vida para decidir nosso futuro. E daí?

Poderia ser um sonho de adolescente ou uma rebeldia instantânea. Eu não tava ligando. Eu somente queria compartilhar e viver intensamente a felicidade que o destino guardou para mim com a minha única garota.

Dançando uma valsa ou um jazz no salão de festa. Saindo num piquenique nos finais de semana, namorando muito... Eternamente um momento.

O futuro, depois a gente vê.

Time on my hands

Could be time spent with you

Laughing like children

Living like lovers

Rolling like thunder under the covers

And I guess that's why

They call it the blues

.

**~*~*~*~*~* O Fim~*~*~*~*~*~**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: <strong>Olá! Mais uma one-shot para vocês. Com uma possível probabilidade de ter continuação. Tudo depende de como andará as minhas outras fics xD. Bem, espero que tenham gostado, eu adorei escrever o Inuyasha, não está muito fiel a sua personalidade, mas tentei ao máximo não deixar tão açucarado. Hehehe. A tradução desse fragmento em inglês que vocês leram (?) ou não é o seguinte: **E eu acho que é por isso que eles chamam de tristeza, o tempo em minhas mãos, podia ser o tempo gasto com você, rindo como crianças, vivendo como amantes, retumbando como trovões sob os cobertores e eu acho que é por isso que eles chamam de tristeza.**

Bem, é só, espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews para mim. *suplica.*

Clique aqui!

\/


End file.
